


I can't afford therapy yet so I wrote a chatfic

by colorfulsnail, Maxverlag



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, chat fic, the last two appear later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulsnail/pseuds/colorfulsnail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxverlag/pseuds/Maxverlag
Summary: Eiji decides to make a groupchat, Ankh only knows how to use Google, and Hina is the only cooperative one
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 8





	1. Debut of the LGBTQ+ Community

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started as just a self indulgent thing i made for myself but i showed it to my friend and she liked it, so it ended up with the both of us writing 14 pages worth of chatfic. Woops <3\. Decided to share our comedic genius with the Internet now just so that we can come back to it one day and be like "wow, we really thought that was funny?" (yes, we do)

**AnkhApologist** added 𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘 🐦 and **Hina^-^** to “LGBTQ+ community”

**AnkhApologist** : hiiiii 💖

**Hina^-^** : hello !!

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: wagat isthis

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: Eiji wgy is tjat your nake

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: name

**AnkhApologist** : is that the only typo you’re going to fix?

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: wgats a typo

_(seen)_

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: hello

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: Eiji what does LGBTQ+ COMMUNITY MEAN

_(seen)_

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: HELLO?/?

**Hina^-^** : Ankh do you know how to turn off your caps >-<;;??

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: NO I JUST WAIT UNTIL IT GOES AWAY WHY 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF

_(seen)_

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: HELLO///???>#%

**AnkhApologist** : lgbtq community means us <3

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: IS THAT A WEIRD HUMAN THING. OK

* * *

**AnkhApologist** : bro Ankh 😭

**Hina^-^** : please never say “leave it to lgbtq plus sign community” when you’re about to fight something OTL

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: WHY? DOes it not mean “us”?///????/

**AnkhApologist** : yes it does. please continue saying that lol 

**Hina^-^** : I’m going to pummel you <333

**AnkhApologist** : Ankh save me <3333

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: you're on your own "<3333" 

**AnkhApologist** : 💏💏💏 if u help me this will be us 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: no ❤


	2. In Which Eiji Has a Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit after the whole love hypnotization monster of the week

>>> **AnkhApologist** to  **Hina^-^** >>>

**AnkhApologist** : Hina . Why is Ankh more avoidant than usual. Is he Ok 

**Hina^-^** : yeah he probably just feels… really awkward right now… >-<;; 

**AnkhApologist** : WHAT why tho???

**Hina^-^** : um… do you not remember, Eiji? 

**AnkhApologist** : what

**AnkhApologist** : remember what

**Hina^-^** : well… ;3; remember that Yummy that made you fall in love with that lady? 

**AnkhApologist** : yes

**AnkhApologist** : omg don't tell me he's mad about that ???

**Hina^-^** : uh… not exactly! You just kind of… ;3; you asked him if greed can fall in love out of nowhere 

**AnkhApologist** : LOL NOOO HAHFJWJFBWJFJW

**AnkhApologist** : HOW DID HE REPLY THOO 😭😭

**Hina^-^** : don't laugh you're making him go through it right now !! 

**Hina^-^** : …

**Hina^-^** : he shoved a bucket filled with water on your head? 

**AnkhApologist** : LOLLLL AHDHAHHSAHAHRJWKDHQ

**AnkhApologist** : DJWKJR838&=×£

**Hina^-^** : Eiji are you ok??? 

**Hina^-^** : Eiji????

**Hina^-^** : ...Eiji don't ask him the question again?

**Hina^-^** : EIJI?? IM OMW WTF (what the frick) 


	3. In Reasons Why Ankh Shouldn't Use Tiktok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they even use the groupchat for anything important? The answer is no, obviously, why would they

“LGBTQ+ Community”

**AnkhApologist** : heyyyy lgbtq+ community 

**Hina^-^** : <3!!

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : what .do youwamt

**AnkhApologist** : nice intros guys

**AnkhApologist** : anyways you guys wanna go see a movie later today or smth?

**Hina^-^** : sure! When exactly though?

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : what is the movie abiut

**AnkhApologist** : idk I didn’t pick one yet lol 🚶♂️

**AnkhApologist** : yall up at 6?

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘 🐦: wait why an i enternianing your idea ,dumbass

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘 🐦: we arenot coming to your stupid movie meetup

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘 🐦: bitch

**AnkhApologist** : Hina is literally right there

**Hina^-^** : yes i am free at 6 >->;

**AnkhApologist** : thank u Hina ily

**AnkhApologist** : not to punch down but …. hey King…. u know we can get u ice cream on the way right 💞💞

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘 🐦: grt me an iphone 12 and then we can talk

**AnkhApologist** : the movie is “BIRDMAN”

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : i am free at 6 

* * *

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : guys what is WAP??

**Hina^-^** : wh

**Hina^-^** : what?

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : wap. som,e onne told me i shoudl do it ? they look ed at me weird so i puncjhed them

**AnkhApologist** **:** ANKH U CANT JUST PUNCH SOMEONE ??

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : who says? ur mom? bitch,

**AnkhApologist** **:** atleast i have a mom :-(

**Hina^-^** : woah woja guys calm down its ok its just..w..

**Hina^-^** : w.a. 

**Hina^-^** : yeah ;u;;

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : have fun fighting without medals stupid idiot

  
  


**AnkhApologist** **:** nOOOOO ANKJH IM SORRYYYYY 😭😭😭

_ (seen) _

* 𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 left the chat*

**AnkhApologist** **:** ANKKKJJJJJ PLEASSSS

**AnkhApologist** **:** i shoudl go see if hes okay

**AnkhApologist** **:** im gonna sob if he doesnt talk to me

**Hina^-^** **:** um.

**Hina^-^** **:** guys? ;3;

**Hina^-^** **:** it was just the wap.

**Hina^-^:** ...

**Hina^-^** **:** good thing i dont have to explain it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our combined effort into our lovechild <3   
> i think its pretty obvious whos who,,, anywqy first part by sir colorfulsnail and second by sir maxverlag  
> get used to our styles because we WONT be as kind next time :rolleyes:


	4. In Which They Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone will eventually teach Ankh about the existence of gay people

>>> 𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦to **AnkhApologist** >>>

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji wehre a er you

**AnkhApologist** : what what happened

 **AnkhApologist** : is there a greed??? Ill call birth hold on

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: no

**AnkhApologist** : ankh just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean we don’t need him

 **AnkhApologist** : im calling him

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: no I haevb a question

**AnkhApologist** : yea I have the belt ready and no im not an idiot I think

 **AnkhApologist** : we’re gonna meet up at the café

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: no

**AnkhApologist** : ankh come onnnnn we have to go

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: u r pansexual right

**AnkhApologist** : what does that have anything to do with a greed

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: so if u saw her you would leave me right

**AnkhApologist** : ??? what

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: _*sent an attachment*_

__

**AnkhApologist** _is typing…_

 **AnkhApologist** _is typing…_

 **AnkhApologist** _is typing…_

_(seen)_

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji r u there

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: answer me

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: wow. This is how were goig ti separate?????

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: have fun withg ur pan you filthy sexxual

* * *

* **AnkhApologist** added 𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 *

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: Kazari commented “ratio” on my tiktok

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: What,. doed that mean

**AnkhApologist** : is that really the only reason you asked to be added back

 **AnkhApologist** : you could’ve just told me irl??

**Hina^-^** : what does it mean tho o-o

**AnkhApologist** : Hina pls dont encourage him

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: what does “GO HE/THEY GO” MEAN?

_(seen)_

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: I HATE YOY ALL!!!

**AnkhApologist** : did….did uva just post a fancam of himself??? oh my god 😭😭

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: WHAT IS A FAN CAM

**Hina^-^** : open ur dms on twitter lol 9-9

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: WHEREDDID YIU GET THIS VIDEO OF ME? HELLO?./ HINA EXPLAIN YUOURSELF

**Hina^-^** : that’s a fancam of you Ankh ^-^;;

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: WHO TOOK THIS? WHAT IS HTIR???>./

**AnkhApologist** : I actually made all of them!!

**AnkhApologist: 😃**

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: WHAT the fuck is wrongwity you

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: there is like 50 of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part was written by The Friend :'D (me i am the friend)


	5. The Second One's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotou and Date finally arrive. The gc's collective brain cell isn't any better though

**AnkhApologist** _added_ 𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦, **Hina^-^** , **CoolestDoctor** , _and_ **GotouShintaro** _to “save the world !!!”_

**AnkhApologist** _changed their name to_ **Triple07** _in this group chat_

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 _changed their name to_ **Number1Greed** _in this group chat_

 **Hina^-^** _changed their name to_ **HinaChan <3** _in this group chat_

**Triple07** : hi guys!!! btw ankh n hina i made this gc so we can have date and gotou here

**CoolestDoctor** : u guys have a gc without us?

**Number1Greed** : obviosuly

**Number1Greed** : eiji why do we hsve to have the capitalist pigs with us? 

**HinaChan <3** : wh

**HinaChan <3** : what does capitalist mean ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) ??

**GotouShintaro** : its, as defined by credible sources, an economic and political system in which a country's trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit, rather than by the state

**Triple07** : oh i thought it was when u like.

**Triple07** : u know when you make a letter bigger? n then N ? 

**GotouShintaro** : you mean...capitalization?

**Triple07** : omg

 **Triple07** : thats the one !! ur so smart gotou 

  
  


**CoolestDoctor** : lol hes just a nerd

(liked by  **Number1Greed** )

**Triple07** : wow thats the first time u and ankh agree on smth

 **Triple07** : but wait date arent u a doctor

**CoolestDoctor** : yeah 😎

**Triple07** : and doesnt that need alot of studying and stuff

**CoolestDoctor** : yeah 

**Triple07** : doesnt that make u a nerd too?

**GotouShintaro** : you fool

 **GotouShintaro** : he is the COOLEST doctor

 **GotouShintaro** : wait i have been researching the neems that i saw you post on tweeter yesterday 

**HinaChan <3**: u mean twitter?

_ (seen) _

**HinaChan <3**: memes?

_ (seen) _

**GotouShintaro** : i found one that suits this situation

**GotouShintaro** : _***** sent an attachment ***** _

  
  
  
  
  


**Number1Greed** : im not even a human yet u csnt even open facebook?

**Triple07** : nooooOO GOTOU THATS SO MEAN :.-(

**CoolestDoctor** : HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHSHHSAHA

**HinaChan <3**: gotou i cant believe u used that word 

**GotouShintaro** : which one

**Number1Greed** : she meant illiterate, u know that eiji has a 3rd grade reading level why woukd u do that to him 🙄🙄

**CoolestDoctor** : hes literally a millionaire ankh

 **CoolestDoctor** : wtf do u mean

**Number1Greed** : u tell this bitch to hey maybe lets not destroy core medals and guess what this bitch does

**GotouShintaro** : i do not like guessing, can i make an educated assumption?

**Number1Greed** : stfu 

**Triple07** : ankh :-) its ok i still care about u 

**Number1Greed** : wtvr 

* **Number1Greed** _ left the chat _ *

**CoolestDoctor** : i have a feeling he loves that feature

**HinaChan <3** : you have no idea ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)

**Triple07** : ankhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by The Friend <3 girl why r u funnier than me/hj   
> ( it isnt much of a comparison,,,sorry queen 


	6. In Which There's No Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina is at her limit

>>> **CoolestDoctor** to  **Hina^-^** >>>

**CoolestDoctor** : HEY 

**CoolestDoctor** : U UP?

**Hina^-^** : its 3 pm date, i am awake :-D

 **Hina^-^** : whats wrong?

**CoolestDoctor** : well ok listen

**CoolestDoctor** : remember ur fashion show

**Hina^-^** : how wouldnt i !! it was the best day of my life

 **Hina^-^** : omg how did u know about it anyway (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**CoolestDoctor** : sorry, cant reveal my sources 

**CoolestDoctor** : …

**CoolestDoctor** : ok yeah it was on tv 

**Hina^-^** : IT WAS ON TV?????

**CoolestDoctor** : girl u were there

**CoolestDoctor** : how did u not know

**Hina^-^** : i was too busy worrying

**CoolestDoctor** : ok so my point is

**CoolestDoctor** : did you see ankh when he saw eiji on the runway

**Hina^-^** : OH...u mean… the look?

 **Hina^-^** : the way he glanced at him?

**CoolestDoctor** : glanced? are you blind

**CoolestDoctor** : this man SPUN

**Hina^-^** : NONO I KNOW

 **Hina^-^** : but did u see the gasp as well?? EEEEEE!!!!

 **Hina^-^** : i didnt know whether to fangirl or to cry tbh lol!!<3

**CoolestDoctor** : i took a video of it ill send it in a bit im fighting a greed rn

**Hina^-^** : WHAT??? R U OK???

 **Hina^-^** : ill tell ankh and eiji rn

**CoolestDoctor** : its okay 

**CoolestDoctor** : cant u see my muscles 

**CoolestDoctor** : i can do this 💪💪💪💪💪

**Hina^-^** : ...ok...i hope ur ok :-(

_ (seen) _

**Hina^-^** : date?

_ (seen) _

**Hina^-^** : oh god 

_ (seen) _

**CoolestDoctor** :  _ *sent a gif attachment* _

  
  


**CoolestDoctor** : lol chiyoko looks funny

**Hina^-^** : she does hahahah

 **Hina^-^** : i go thru alot of pain because im always around those two .-.

 **Hina^-^** : like honestly how long are they gonna be like this >->;;

**CoolestDoctor** : trust me either it goes really good or really bad

 **CoolestDoctor** : and its a 90% good chance trust me im a doctor

**CoolestDoctor** : wait a sec rq this greed still not dead

**CoolestDoctor** : OW he just kicked me into a wall wtf

**Hina^-^** : i know u said not to tell anyone but..take care. ^-^

 **Hina^-^** : anyways i gtg get groceries. see u !!1

**CoolestDoctor** : wait no

 **CoolestDoctor** : i was kidding come back 

**CoolestDoctor** : CALL THEM,

 **CoolestDoctor** : HINA

 **CoolestDoctor** : I DONT HAVE CREDIT 

**CoolestDoctor** : HINAAAAA

* * *

“LGBTQ+ COMMUNITY”

**AnkhApologist** : so guys

**Hina^-^** : whats up!!

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: eiji

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: get me icecream

**AnkhApologist** : ok first of all 

**AnkhApologist** : hello hina 

**AnkhApologist** : second,

**AnkhApologist** : ankh the freezer is literallu next to u 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: and?

**AnkhApologist** : ?? just walk 2 steps and get it?? im helping chiyoko i cant go upstairs rn 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: and? come and get it 

**Hina^-^** : … 

**AnkhApologist** : come and get what??? 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: me? 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: if you cant bring me the icecream 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: bring me to the icecream

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: dint u want me?

**AnkhApologist** : wh

 **AnkhApologist** : ankh i cant carry u 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: did u ever try ? no. thsrefore. 

**Hina^-^** : this is too much guys im sorry

* **Hina^-^** _ left the chat _ *

**AnkhApologist** : ?

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: tch

**AnkhApologist** : whats too much

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: idfk

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: maybe ur dumbass upset her or smth 🙄🙄🙄🙄

**AnkhApologist** : oh no!!!!! wait ill go talk to her rq

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : get icecream 4 me on the way

**AnkhApologist** : cmonnn ankhh

**AnkhApologist** _ is typing... _

**AnkhApologist** _ is typing… _

**AnkhApologist** : fine.

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: is this what they csll boss bitch power

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: ankh #1 always on top 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: i googled always on top so i can buy a sticjer 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: but i found smtgh else instead

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: should i send it here??

**AnkhApologist** : NOONONONONNONON ITS ots its fine ankh ill actually get u 2 icecreams for. for ur hand. he deserves a treat

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦: .i am the hand idiot

**AnkhApologist** : YEaH U DESEVRE A TREAT AHAH <33333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these were written by the Friend (: she finally gave me her acc LOL


	7. In Which Hina Is Slowly Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again <3 she cant get a break

>>> **AnkhApologist** to  **Hina^-^** >>>

**AnkhApologist** : Hinaaa )))): whats wrong? did i do something??

**Hina^-^** : no, Eiji, it’s just that… you and Ankh…. 9-9

**AnkhApologist** : oh did HE do smth. I promise you he probably had no idea it was insensitive 🙄🙄

**Hina^-^** : no.. well… not exactly. 

**Hina^-^** : it’s just that you two are...yknow?

**Hina^-^** : and im homophobic 

**AnkhApologist** : HDFHDJ WHATFGJHTI??//

**Hina^-^** : see this is exactly what i mean .-.

**AnkhApologist** : WAIT LIKE FRFR??? 😭😭

**Hina^-^** : …

**Hina^-^** : Eiji i am literally bi

**Hina^-^** : T-T

**AnkhApologist** : LOOK ASDGHJJFHGHFJDKG

**AnkhApologist** : you have to be cautious with me ok if Ankh’s right about one thing its the one brain cell floating in my head and occasionally hitting a corner 

**Hina^-^** : see again this is what i mean again -_- smh my head gay ppl

**AnkhApologist** : but pspspspspsps...come back to the gc… I Swear i will be het 

**Hina^-^** : lol

**Hina^-^** : sure dude

**Hina^-^** : ^_^

**Hina^-^** : add me back

**Hina^-^** : wait

**Hina^-^** : did you actually not deny it though LOLL

**AnkhApologist** : no comment 💖 pls no paparazzi

* * *

“LGBTQ+ Community”

**Hina^-^** : Ankh .-.

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : Wgat

**Hina^-^** : pls stop looking up weird stuff on the computer, we all share it you know T-T

**AnkhApologist** : LOL WHAT I DIDNT SEE THE HISTORY what did he look for

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : what the fuck are yoy talking about

**Hina^-^** : …

**Hina^-^** : the search history shows when you type in the bar right

**Hina^-^** : u_u

**Hina^-^** : “why is my new body smelly”

**Hina^-^** : “what are femails”

**Hina^-^** : “who is “lady gaga””

**Hina^-^** : “born this way music video”

**AnkhApologist** : ASDGHJASGAD 👨‍🦯👨‍🦯

**AnkhApologist** : WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT LADY GAGA?? HELLO 

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : i do not see the issue.

**Hina^-^** : do you really want me to get the bad ones too :x

**AnkhApologist** : PLS i wanna see them so bad now

**Hina^-^** : “How to do human mating dance”

**Hina^-^** : “do humans like flamboyant plumage color”

**Hina^-^** : “humans enjoy preening?”

**AnkhApologist** : LMAOOOO WHAT THE HECK 

**AnkhApologist** : DID CHIYOKO SEE THESE ?

**Hina^-^** : thankfully not. only because youre super lucky, Ankh

**AnkhApologist** : What Do You Have To Say For Yourself Bird Boy

𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖊𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙𝕭𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘🐦 : i plead the fifth . or fourth. what are nymbers but a construct.

**AnkhApologist** : lmao he just left completely red

**AnkhApologist** : or redder than usual ig 

**AnkhApologist** :: i mean hes literally always red i guess. 

**AnkhApologist:** these pants are a health hazard do u know how many car crashes happen because of them </3

**Hina^-^** : wait you guys are in the same room

_ (seen) _

**Hina^-^** : i am going to beat both of you up 


End file.
